Bound
by Thatswhatimtolkienbout51
Summary: Eloen has always been haunted by the thoughts and feelings of others. As the daughter of one of the most powerful elves of Middle Earth and a skilled fighter, Galadriel and Elrond are quick to seek her counsel when the One Ring is found. She is quickly swept off her feet by the events of the War of the one Ring and by a particularly handsome elven prince. Legolas/OC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

As the moon rose over the grey havens, all was silent. Lord Círdan watched as the silver waters washed gracefully upon the shore. He was fair faced and his blond hair blew softly in the light winter wind. He was not often without company but as his kin had begun to leave middle earth he was left alone to his thoughts for many a night on end. His people were the old elves of Lindon, they had grown up with him around the salt waters and their hearts would always be infatuated with the sea.

He had been studying maps and designs for new boats all day and he had just stepped outside to clear his thoughts. His actions were interrupted however when his messenger, Galdor, rode with haste onto the harbour astride a white horse.

"Galdor, Nae saian luume" (**It has been too long**) The Lord said bowing his head in respect of his friend. " what news from your travels?"

The old elf, who was clad in blue dismounted his horse and nodded to Círdan, "My lord," he said bowing low, "I bring news from Imladris."

"Mani naa ta? (**What is it**?)"

"Lord Elrond bids it too long since your paths have last crossed and hopes to see you soon. However, there are more urgent matters in which he has sent me to discuss."

The Lord smiled, " Lord Elrond? What could be so important as to send word to me?"

"He calls for your counsel, milord." The elf stated," Mithrandir has discovered something which he would have you discus with him."

Lord Círdan raised an eyebrow,

"Elrond cannot work out his business with the wizard alone?"

"No milord, he fears that this new threat will affect even the Lindon elves." The messenger reasoned.

Lord Cirdan, thought long and hard before speaking,

" There are few of our people left here, soon I myself will travel beyond middle earths boarders, after those who wish it have past into the west." The great elf replied, "Tell Elrond that he does not need me unless he would call on my company for anything else?"

"There was one more thing Lord Círdan," Galdor told, "Your daughter." Lord Círdan slowly walked along the harbour beckoning for his company to follow. He paused briefly for thought and then asked, "What of her?"

"She will be asked to visit the valley if you are not agreeable." The messenger said " Lord Elrond has called a counsel to decide the fate of middle earth, he believes she will attend."

"Manke naa i'omentien?" (Where is the meeting?) Lord Círdan asked, "Rivendell." The world seemed to lapse into silence again and Galdor felt uneasy as The Lord of the Grey havens turned his back on the sea. "Lord Elrond is right to choose my daughters counsel, I fear she has seen more of Middle Earth than myself. "

"Will you go to lord Elrond?" The messenger asked as they stopped their walk along the promenade. "He is quite determined I must make it to Ilmadris your reply." The Lord carefully analysed his options,

"I will not personally leave my Kingdom, the hour is late and not all places in Middle Earth are protected. Send a message to Lord Elrond, tell him, my daughter. Eloen, speaks for me, whatever her wishes, I will trust." he replied. " Lire lle auta?" (When do you leave?)

"Just a days time, my lord."

"Will you stay in Mithlond tonight?"

"I believe so, my lord." Galdor humbly replied.

"I'll have the cooks make you something." Lord Círdin smirked and motioned for the elf to follow him into the halls of Harlond, where the message would set off from at first light.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

"I amar prestar aen, Han mathon ne nen Han mathon ne chae A han noston ned gwilith Much that once was is lost. For none now live who remember it." (**The world is changed, I feel it in the water, I feel it in the Earth, I smell it in the air).** Galadriel's words echoed in her head as she hid in the shadows of the night**, **her voice was solemn and soft. "A time will come when Middle Earth will call upon the elf that was forgotten. You must be ready."

Eloen sighed and dragged a hand over her forehead. Galadriel's message had left a demon in her mind that she had not faced for hundreds of years and it was a demon she thought she could not face again. As the night grew longer, the thick and foggy smell of smoke seemed to take over the Inn. The wind was strong and it seemed to attack the fair-sized wooden building with a ferocity that was uncontrollable. Eloen knew that they would be looking for her, they always were, so she stuck closely to the back of the room and cast herself under shadow. Elves were a rare occurrence in the little village of Bree so she kept to herself in the back of the room in the hopes that he would meet her there soon.

When the ranger did show up, he spotted her immediately.

"Took you're time then…" She remarked as her friend perched himself down beside her, bringing out his pipe. Aragorn smiled fondly at her, humour evident in his eyes.

"I got.. Held up.." He explained as she passed him her lighter, he bowed his head gracefully to her in return. "Elen sila lumenn omentilmo" (**A star shall shine on the hour of our meeting**)

"Nae saian luume'" Eloen smiled (**It has been too long**) "I have not seen you since we visited Mirkwood."

"About Five years." He reminded her, "Sometimes I think time goes too quickly."

Eloen nodded , had it been almost five years since she and Aragorn had captured the creature Gollum? She had not travelled to Mirkwood since, though she longed to see the elves that dwelt there.

He lit his pipe, the flame flickered, illuminating his eyes and she got ready to tell him all that Gandalf had told her to repeat.

"Mithrandir, has gone to seek counsel from the head of his order." She told him. "I doubt he will be meeting us on the road as planned."

The crowd in the Inn got louder as more folk arrived. The she-elf's eyes darted wildly from face to face.

"You do not think the counsel of the white wizard is wise?" Aragorn asked, slightly bemused by the elves hatred of Saruman.

"Once." She replied, slightly distracted by a fat man trying to drink two pints in one, " Once, he was one of the wisest people I have ever known. But, Mithrandir has grown wise in his wanderings and Saruman seeks power above all else, his traits are just becoming revealed to me."

Aragorn, moved closer to the elf, aware of her gift to sense the emotions and true desires of people around her. Eloen could feel his pity, it seeped off of him like a stream running towards her. Many people were good at hiding there emotions but, she could always see right through Aragorn, he was unsure of himself and scared by the weakness of his ancestors.

"Times have changed?" Aragorn waited a brief moment but, her answer was clear.

"Mornie utulie" (**Darkness has come**)

Aragorn stared at the girl, worried "What have you seen?"

"Nothing of yet," she warily replied. " but, the voices… they are louder than ever… the screams in the night." He watched as her eyes turned cloudy. "The nine search for the ring, they are drawn to its power… They are close."

Her blue eyes flashed wildly with wisdom and light as she watched, silently, as the bartender went to open the door and four hobbits wandered in, scared of the people around them.

—

**_Sorry if this is absolute rabbit poo. It's my first fan fiction and I promise it will get better in the next chapter. _** **_Please tell me what you think and I am VERY open to constructive criticism :D ~ Jess _**


	2. Chapter One

Frodo Baggins was one unhappy hobbit when he entered the Prancing Pony. He was freezing cold and his wet clothes and hair were clinging on to him for dear life.

"Excuse me." He murmured, walking up to the bar.

"Good Evening little masters. What can I do for you ? If you're looking for accommodation, we've got some nice, cosy hobbit sized rooms available. Always proud to cater to the little folk, Mr err... ?" The Barliman asked.

Frodo paused for a moment, gazing around the room, hoping to find the familiar sight of Gandalf soon. "Underhill, my name's Underhill" He replied.

The barman looked unsure for a moment, "Underhill…" He repeated, nodding slightly "Yes."

Sam nudged his friend in the side as Frodo gazed around the room again, "We're friends of Gandalf the grey. Can you tell him we have arrived?"

The Barliman looked down at him quizzically, "Gandalf?" he asked, "Gandalf! Oh yes! I remember! Elderly chap! Big grey beard, pointy hat. "Frodo and the rest of his friends nodded. "Not seen him for six months."

"What do we do now?" Frodo asked in dismay, dodging the heavy flow of tall folk stumbling around the room.

Eloen watched the Hobbits silently as Aragorn smoked.

"They don't know what to do." she observed, "They are confused and worried."

"You would be to if you had been given the task that Gandalf has bestowed upon him." He replied, slightly bemused at the number of pints the she-elf had consumed while sitting next to him. Five, since he had arrived.

Her eyes darted from the hobbit to the window and back several times.

"Eloen, are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine" she insisted, drawing her deep blue cloak further over her eyes. "You know their drink doesn't affect me. Stop worrying."

"It's not that." Aragorn replied, "Is there something out there?"

The she-elf finally rested her eyes on him for a moment. "The moon does not shine tonight, the riders thrive in the darkness."

"How long do you think we have?" He hesitantly asked, not sure if he actually wanted to know. Eloen's eyes gazed back outside, staring deep into the night.

"Two hours." She decided, "Three at most."

And so they waited.

* * *

><p>It was seven more drinks later before something interesting happened in front of the elf's eyes. The Hobbit, the one that Mithrandir had described to her called the bar man over, whispering just loud enough for Eloen to hear.<p>

"Excuse me. That man in the corner and his companion. Who are they?" He whispered

The old mans reply made her smirk, "He says we are dangerous folk." Eloen explained to Aragorn as he looked over at the pair with curiosity. "Wandering the wilds…"

The embers in Aragorn's pipe glowed, lighting up his eyes briefly. She listened as Frodo stared at her, playing with the Ring. Suddenly, a sharp pain restarted In the side of her head, it felt as if she had been shot through the temple with an arrow. Eloen, gripped the side of her head and dug her nails into the table.

"Perhaps that drink does have an effect on you." Aragorn smirked before realising the elleth was in real pain. "What is it?" He panicked.

"The Ring has started to whisper to him." she said, pushing him towards the Hobbit as he closed his eyes mesmerized by the whispers that haunted her.

Eloens eyes flew open, her usually stunning blue eyes cast in darkness and shadow.

"Baggins ? Sure I know a Baggins! He's over there. Frodo Baggins! He's my second cousin once removed on his mother's side" Frodo looked up alarmed at his friends ignorance" and my third cousin twice removed on his father's side, if you follow me."

"Pippin!" The hobbit practically screamed at his companion before slipping over on the floor. Aragorn finally flew from her side as the ring shot up from the hobbits hand. As Frodo reached for it and within an instant he was gone.

In the chaos that the hobbit had caused, Aragorn had grabbed Frodo by the collar and Eloen had managed to slip behind them he dragged him up the stairs.

"What do you want!" the hobbit squealed hopelessly as the elf closed the door after them.

"A little more caution from you! That is no trinket you carry!"

"I carry nothing!" Frodo denied.

"Indeed" Aragorn walked around the room, snuffing out the candles "I can avoid being seen if I wish. But to disappear entirely That is a rare gift!" He explained, removing his hood in the process.

"Who are you ?" the hobbit asked, Eloen stepped forward.

"I am Eloen." She replied, her voice smooth and comforting, "and this is Strider" She pointed at Aragorn. "We are friends of Gandalf."

"Are you frightened?" Strider asked Frodo.

He paused, debating whether to trust the so called friends of Gandalf.

" …Yes"

Eloen stood by the window, greeted by nothing but a sheet of black and the soft glow of lamps in the street below. She turned, meeting Frodo's eyes as she drew her hood back. He was taken back at first as he noticed her elven ears. Even for an elf she was beautiful, her dark hair fell in Light waves and her eyes were The kind that you can look into and feel like you are getting lost. The kind you can relate to that are truly windows to the soul, they were blue and Frodo felt that if she glanced upwards you would be able to see a reflection of the heavens , it seemed as if she was cloaked in a veil of shadow and she had not seen true light for a life-age.

"Not nearly frightened enough. We know what hunts you."

"It calls to them." Eloen whispered, gesturing to Frodo's hand where he was gripping the ring. "They are on their way."

She jumped slightly as the door was flung open. Aragorn drew his sword and swung round. Eloen looked carefully at the other hobbits, carrying stools and candlesticks, their hearts were strong and they sought to only to help and protect their friend.

"Let him go! Or I'll have you Longshanks!" The one called Sam threatened, surprised when the ranger sheathed his long sword.

"you have a stout heart little hobbit." He said, "But that will not save you." He looked to Eloen.

"Tomorrow, or tonight, you will have to escape if you can. Strider and I can take you by paths that are safe if you'll let us.." She told him. "Gandalf is not coming to your aid, Frodo Baggins. They are coming."

* * *

><p>Within two minutes there was a knock on the door and the two hobbits who had introduced themselves as Merry and Pippin opened the door cautiously.<p>

"I know this is no business of mine. But, I came to see if everybody was alright. Half the bar has emptied because of the magic you pulled out there little fellow!" The Inn keeper exclaimed.

"We are fine, Mr. butterbur, thank you." Frodo returned politely. The man mumbled his words and made to leave the room, pausing for a second.

"What is it?" the she elf asked when her keen eyes saw the old man hover at the door.

"Well um,.. Its just" He mumbled, avoiding her direct gaze " It's addressed plain enough" said Mr. butterbur, producing a letter from his pocket, and reading out the address slowly and proudly. "Mr. Frodo Baggins, Bag End, Hobbiton in the Shire."

"A letter for me from Gandalf!" cried Frodo before any of the others could speak. He tore it open and furiously scanned his eyes through it.

"Thank you Butterbur, you may take your leave now." Sam stated, while waiting to hear the context of the letter.

After a silent minute Frodo whispered, "It is true, he is not coming then…"

He then proceeded to read the letter aloud in his best reading voice.

"The prancing pony, Bree. Midyear's day, shire year, 1418

_Dear Frodo,_

_Bad news has reached me here. I must go off at once. You had better leave Bag End soon, and get out of the Shire before the end of July at the latest. I will return as soon as I can; and I will follow you, if I find that you are gone, leave a message for me here, if you pass through Bree. You can trust the landlord (Butterbur). You may meet some friends of mine on the road: a man, lean, dark, tall, by some called Strider, the other a she-elf, she is an elf of the west and beholds pure beauty, her name, Lady Eloen. They know our business and will help you. Make for Rivendell. There I hope we may meet again. If I do not come, Elrond will advise you._

_Yours in haste,_

_Gandalf_

_P.S Do NOT use it again, not for any reason whatever! Do not travel by night!_

_PPS. Make sure that it is the real Strider. There are many strange men on the roads. His true name is Aragorn._

_All that is gold does not glitter,_

_Not all th-"_

Aragorn cut him off repeating the poem by heart,

"Not all those who wander are lost;

The old that is strong does not wither,

Deep roots are not reached by the frost."

Eloen continued after him,

"From the ashes a fire shall be woken,

A light from the shadows shall spring;

Renewed shall be blade that was broken,

The crownless again shall be king."

Frodo smiled, "You are who you claim to be then… good."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Hello! thanks to everybody who reviewed! it really means so much to me :) <em>**

**_I have used a lot of quotes from the movie and book for this chapter and i'm going to interpret both into my future chapters as well so I hope you like it :D Thanks again ~ Jess I'll update soon _**


	3. IMPORTANT (SORRY)

_**Hello! sorry but, I'm not particularly liking the story plot is going at the moment so I am going to stop and start again. Thanks for everyones Reviews and favourites your views on the small chapters are much appreciated :) Stay tuned for a new story that I will be posting in February (Possibly sooner) It will have the same characters in it but will be written slightly differently. Thanks again and I hope to repost soon!**_


End file.
